A Stolen Isle
by WingsofBlueTide
Summary: Isle always knew she was special, and she did whatever she could to keep it a secret. But some already know. And they want her for reasons she doesn't know. And they'll do whatever it takes to make her comply.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically the prologue, and there's more to come.**

* * *

**The Following Intro Takes Place Just After The Events Of Dream Drop Distance**

The sky was a pale purple with dozens of clearly visible stars that dotted it. It has been said that each one of these stars is really another world, with its own inhabitance and its own variety of life.

It was an old legend, one that Master Yen Sid knew was very much true. As he looked at the sky through the window of his tower, he wondered about the safety of the worlds. They were, after all, in great danger. More now than ever before.

Behind him, the door opened and closed. Master Yen Sid closed his eyes, then opened them. "Greetings, Lea," he said.

"Hello," Lea said, lowering the hood of his coat. He took a few steps forward and bowed respectfully. "I wanted to ask you something," he said once standing tall. "It's about..."

"...I know why you are here," Master Yen Sid interrupted. "And you know I cannot reveal that information."

_"Damn it,"_ Lea thought. He took a deep breath, knowing this was about to get complicated. "Things are different from when I asked you before," he said slowly. "And I think I at least have a right to know."

"I am sorry, Lea," Master Yen Sid said, still looking out the window. "There is too much risk in revealing any information. You know if Xehanort were to hear anything about it, things would…"

"…I know what will happen if he finds out. I just want to know about safety, not location."

"You're mouth speaks of safety, but even you know that isn't true." Master Yen Sid turned to look at him. "You and I both know that in your heart, you want to know where it is. And we also know how dangerous it is to even bring it up."

"We can't avoid the subject forever," Lea argued. "With the way things are going, Xehanort will be looking everywhere."

"All the more reason not to discuss it. If he finds it, he will have everything he needs to achieve his goal. No one would be able to stop him, not even Keyblade Masters. We can't let that happen."

"All the more reason to know!" Lea insisted. He could feel his temper rising, which was a dangerous thing, but he held the fire down.

"I cannot say anything and you know it."

"TELL ME WHERE!" Lea yelled. His fist slammed against the desk between them, sending a shower of embers into the air.

"CALM YOURSELF!" Master Yen Sid roared.

Lea opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. Not even he had the nerve to take on Master Yen Sid. He straightened and lowered his head.

Master Yen Sid spoke again, this time in a steady voice. "Lea. I understand why you want to know about its location, but you know very well that I can't risk its safety by telling you where it is. However…" Lea raised his head. "…I can tell you that it is safe. There is no way that Xehanort will ever find it, even if he used all the power at his disposal. These are dark times, and we must tread carefully. If things go well, I'll tell you everything. Until then, you must go on just knowing that it is safe."

Silence hung in the air as the words sank in. Lea breathed carefully, feeling his temper settle to a calm. He turned and headed for the door.

"Goodbye Lea," Master Yen Sid bid, settling in his chair.

"She," Lea said, pausing at the door.

"Excuse me?"

Lea turned and looked back. "She," he repeated. "I don't care if Xehanort is listening to every word that any of us say. After everything that has happened, everything that will happen, and everything that she had to go through, you should at least have the dignity to acknowledge who she is. Even if you won't tell me where you hid her." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

As he descended the stairs of the tower, Lea thought over the conversation. So she was safe. Xehanort wouldn't be able to find her. Good. That was one less thing to worry about. And he, Lea, had to make sure it stayed that way. He owed her that much.

Stopping at the door, Lea reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, purple bow. He smiled at it, turning it over in his hand. There was still a single, long black hair tucked into the knot. It must have come off when she gave it to him, a little over a year and a half ago. A little piece of her that he always carried with him.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. He would give it back to her when he saw her again. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him. After all, he shared the blame for what happened to her.

* * *

**Ominous, isn't it? I'm working on the rest and it will be done soon. Please review! I want feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about the delay. This chapter's a bit short, but it'll make sense soon. I promise.**

* * *

**Across the Planes**

_"What's so special about her?"_

_"Why are we wasting our time with some kid?"_

_"She's a nuisance! We shouldn't even waste a second on her!"_

_"She's the key to everything that has happened so far."_

_"We have to maintain control over her."_

_"We can't let her get out of control."_

_"She needs to learn who is superior."_

_ "She's just a kid!"_

_"You're getting too attached!"_

_"I'm not going to let you take this too far!"_

_"She will learn to obey."_

_"I will never let them control me again."_

The sixteen year old opened her eyes, deep brown irises gazing up at the ceiling of her room. She sat up, wide awake and alert as she stretched her arms over her head. Her legs curled up against her chest, arms wrapping around them, and she rested her chin on top. The various voices that had flooded through her head as she slept had begun to fade away, yet she still remembered each one. She sighed, emotions and memories acting as heavy weights on her shoulders.

She had been in hiding for a few weeks now, and the isolation was becoming a bothersome companion. She knew very well that it was all for her own good, that if anyone discovered her location, there would be disaster.

"No one will find you," she whispered to herself, her voice a gentle brush at the air. "No one even knows where you are, and there's no way Master Yen Sid will give you up."

That was true. If there was one person who would keep her safe, it was Master Yen Sid.

With another heavy sigh, she laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. It would definitely take some time to get used to being alone, but she was sure that it would happen. After all, it wasn't that long ago that she felt just as lonely.

_"Life's a ruff thing Kiddo. You've just gotta roll with the punches and do what you can to get by. Got it memorized?"_

The girl smiled. "Always," she said.

* * *

**Told you it was short. Anyway, I'll try to be quicker with the next chapters. Let me know if you like it!**


End file.
